1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a passenger car having a variable roof/rear area, especially a station wagon or sport-utility vehicle with a rear cargo space, whereby the cover of the rear roof section and the rear part can be opened.
2. Description of the Related Art
Published German Patent Application No. DE 34 20 349 A1 discloses a station wagon in which a rear roof part can be moved forward or completely removed to open the roof cutout. A rear door is coupled via two arms which are used as frames for the movable rear window to the top, rear end area of the vehicle superstructure. When the rear window is lowered and the roof part is pushed forward, a large roof and rear opening is formed for transport of bulky items.
Published German Patent Application No. EP 0 850 792 A1 discloses a motor vehicle with a roof surface which has at least two plate parts which can be moved into an open position and which lie parallel and flat in the closed position. By means of a guide mechanism the plate parts can be moved out of the flat parallel position into a packing position which is completely inserted into a body space, a position in which they are spaced towards the roof area and are arranged essentially vertically and parallel to one another. The guide mechanism for folding and vertically lowering the plate parts is made very complex. In addition, during opening the plate parts are raised vertically, transversely to the direction of travel, first above the roof, before they are vertically lowered.
The primary object of the invention is to devise the aforementioned passenger car in which the cover of the rear roof section can be opened with different movement possibilities from the closed position and can be stowed in a space-saving manner.
This object is achieved by designing the cover of the rear roof section in manner such that the cover can be pivoted downward out of the roof surface around a lengthwise or transverse axis which runs in the area of the roof. Thus a pivot bearing of simple structure is sufficient for the bearing of the cover. Complex movement mechanisms are not necessary. The pivot bearing can be located on parts of the roof or in the roof area depending on the respective pivot axis which with reference to the vehicle is a lengthwise axis or a transverse axis. The pivot axis can be offset to a certain extent by the pivot bearing when the cover is swiveled in order to achieve tight engagement of the cover edge on the bordering component by a matched motion sequence. The cover can also be folded down while travelling since it takes place within the outline of the vehicle and can be done without significantly increasing the air resistance. Thus, when the cover and the rear part are opened a cargo surface and a cargo space for bulky articles are formed, as is known of a pickup truck.
In one preferred embodiment, the cover of the rear roof section is pivotally mounted on a side roof member, is detachably fixed on the opposite roof member, and, after detachment, can be pivoted down around a lengthwise axis on the pivot bearing especially into a roughly vertical position. Accordingly, the cover is pivoted onto the side vehicle interior, for example in front of a side window. With a wide roof and a comparatively flat rear or cargo space a cover with reduced width can be installed which is spaced away from the side roof members and which is supported inwardly on the roof. One alternative embodiment calls for the cover of the rear roof section to be divided into a right and a left cover part which is pivotally mounted on a right and a left side roof member and which can be folded down from a closed position in which they adjoin one another with their respective pivot bearings around the pertinent lengthwise axes into an especially roughly vertical lowered position.
According to another preferred embodiment, the cover of the rear roof section in the area of its front edge is supported on the roof to be pivoted about a transverse axis and folded down. In this embodiment the cover in its substantially vertically pivoted-down position can form a rear-side separation of the front passenger compartment. To stiffen the body or to attach a load carrying means a transverse roof member can be detachably mounted on the back end of the roof on which the closed cover tightly fits. The transverse roof member then has preferably a seal on which the cover fits. To produce a continuous roof opening, it is feasible if the transverse roof member is mounted on the roof on the one hand with a rocker bearing and on the other hand with a detachable attachment so that it can be folded down into a roughly vertical position. But alternatively the transverse roof member can also be removed entirely from the vehicle by detachment on its two ends. The rear part to be opened can be a rear window which is supported to be movable in a rear door or rear flap and can be lowered into a bottom rear hatch part or door part.
In another embodiment, the cover of the rear roof section in the area of its rear edge is supported on the roof to be able to swivel around a transverse axis and to be folded down. The rear part to be opened can also be a rear window which is supported to be movable on the rear and which can be lowered into a lower rear structure. Preferably, the cover in the area of its rear edge is pivotally mounted on the top edge of the rear window, can be pivoted down around a transverse axis to the inside of the rear window and can be lowered with it into the lower rear structure.
In each embodiment, the cover can be made of a transparent material, preferably glass. When the area of the top cover is large it can also be divided into two or more covers which, when hinged to one another, are folded onto one another and then jointly pivoted about an axis located on the edge of the roof opening to the inside into the cargo space to be cleared onto one of its walls or doors.
When the foldable and movable parts can also be manually moved, it is preferred if one or more preferably electromechanical drives in a controlled sequence of motion move the cover or covers and the rear window or the cover or covers and the transverse roof member and optionally a rear window in a rear door.
In addition to the rear cover there can be a front sliding roof cover which can be moved over the rear cover both in its closed and also open, pivoted-down position.